duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Sengoku Saga
(Sengoku Hen) |Icon = file:dm28symbol.gif file:dm29symbol.gif file:dm30symbol.gif file:dm31symbol.gif |Next = Divine Evolution Saga |Previous = God Apex Saga |Dmwiki= 戦国編 |Dmwiki2= 戦国編環境 }} Sengoku Saga is the 7th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between June 21, 2008 and March 20, 2009. *DM-28 Battle Galaxy *DM-29 Rock-on Heroes *DM-30 Ultra Duel *DM-31 Greatest Champion It also features promotional cards from Year 7. Plot Unlike previous events, the events of sengoku saga take place in a peacetime period where creatures simply competed with each other for entertainment, led by the Samurais and Knights. Little do they know that a particular creature's actions will bring the world back to war once again. Timeline *''Main:Timeline/Sengoku Saga'' Details The new races of Samurai, and Shinobi appeared on each of the 5 civilizations. The new card type of Castle, cards designed to be played and fortify shields also appeared. While Samurai creatures focused on Cross Gear's, the Knight's focused on Spells. Besides a few exceptions in DM-31, cards in the Sengoku Saga focused on cards with only civilization, in comparison to the previous multicolored focus in the God Apex Saga. Following the Catino Cards came the Heroes Cards, foil cards that had characters from the anime on their artwork. Metagame DM-28 Stage Decks utilizing King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia began to rise, as well as Emperor Marco beatdown deck. DM-28 released Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor and Max, Crimson Blade Lord giving further speed to Rush and Beatdown decks, as well as boosting mono-Fire and Fire/Nature decks. Soul Advantage and Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality brought new options to control decks. DM-29 Stage While the beatdown decks had been gaining strength for a while, the DM-29 addition of Ninja Strike appeared and gave further control and defense to decks, slightly weakening beatdown. Decks involving Inferno Sign started to be made, involving cards such as the Romanov name category, or Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard. With Inferno Sign being a 15px Shield Trigger, control decks that were being beaten by beatdown were given resistance to rush decks. Decks using Metal, Dragon God and Heavy, Dragon God were given a further boost, as well as Darkness Mana Destruction decks. King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia and Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality together were used together causing a game state where creatures needed to have more than 9000 power to destroy as well as being multicolored. In the 2008 Galaxy Master League, the main decks were beatdown decks: "Marco Beatdown", "Darkness Marco"," "W/F/N Beatdown", as well as "F/N Rush". Control decks using the reanimate cards and King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia were also frequent, as well as Darkness Mana Destruction decks and "W/D/N Control" decks using Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle. Some "Madness" rogue decks with Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade also appeared to be a surprise in the usual meta, to counter the use of Soul Advantage. In October 2008, Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord and Skeleton Vice entered the Premium Hall of Fame while Bajula's Soul entered the hall of fame, causing Race and Mana Destruction decks using Soul Advantage and Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet to be weakened somewhat. DM-30 Stage In DM-30, the new card type of Castle appeared. With vastly differing effects, certain castles such as Hustle Castle, Rose Castle and Submarine Fortress Lair appeared in many decks. Winners of the Galaxy Master league in the Open Class were a "L/D/N Galaxy Control" deck, with a "Counter Baiken" deck winning in the Regular Class. DM-31 Stage With Soulswap and Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord both limited to 0 copies, Crest of Mother began to be used, even with only 1 copy. With Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian limited to 1, and Soul Advantage at 0, card draw and advantage was sought out in other methods, with darkness going back to cards such as Lost Soul. This set featured additional support to the races of Giant, Samurai and Knight creatures. Since the start of Duel Masters, this saga has probably had the most varied amount of decks in the metagame. It contained multiple types of Rush, Beatdown, Control, Reanimate, and Mana Destruction decks. Even in these decks, there was a wide variety of different tactics used. Competitive Decks *Fire Nature rush *Marco Beat *Marco Black Beat *Dolgazer (W/N) *Jack Valdy beatdown *Perfect Galaxy Control (L) *King Alcadieas (L/D) *Black Mana Destruction (D/F/N) *Heavy Death Metal (D/F/N) *Romanov Sign *Romanesk Sign *Knight *Counter Baiken (W/D) *Five Color Faerie Miracle *5-civ Mana Destruction (L/W/D/F/N) Important Cards *Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *Emperor Marco *Soul Advantage *Vacuum Crawler *Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *Inferno Sign *Miraculous Plague *Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle *Hustle Castle *Submarine Fortress Lair Category:Set Block